Akatsuki Kindergarten
by Roxy Skittlez
Summary: They are just kids and they're reaking havoc in their daycarekindergarten. Pein and Kohan are the only adults. Oh how unlucky they are. Even though they're little kids doesn't mean anything. KakuxOC HidanxOC DeixOC
1. The Beginning of Another Day

Akatsuki Daycare

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters.

&&&&&&

Pein and Kohan were having a very hard time taking care of the little kids in their Daycare center.

"Kisame, give Itachi his crayons back!" Kohan praticly yelled.

"B-but I need them!!!" Kisame whined. Kohan sighed. She noticed that Akira was tugging on her pants.

"Whats' wrong Aki-chan?" Kohan asked. Akira just pointed to the bathroom door. "Do you need to go?" Akira nodded. Kohan smiled and carried Akira to the bathroom.

"Hi-chan, give me my doll back!!!" Kyoko shouted.

"NO! I need it for something you little mouse." Hidan said. He took his scyth and cut the head off of Kyoko's doll. Kyoko screamed.

"What is it now?" Pein asked.

"Hi-chan took my doll and cut it's head off!!" Kyoko said.

"Dei-chan, my hair is way longer than yours." Natsuhime said.

"Not really, un. My hair is at least 3inches longer, un." Deidara protested. Natsuhime took a pair of scissors and choped the 3 inches off.

"Now my hair is longer." Natsuhime said. Deidara started to cry. Natsuhime just ran off laughing. Kakuzu was sitting in a corner all alone.

"Akira hates me." he whispered to himself.

"No she doesn't. She just won't talk. Every time I say your name to er she blushes. She likes you a lot." Sasori said. Kakuzu had a shocked look on his face.

"Really?" He questioned. Sasori nodded.

"It's nap time, you guys." Pein said. Everyone except for Akira, who was already asleep groaned.


	2. Shopping Day

Shopping day!!

I still don't own any Naruto characters!!!

"Today, we're going shopping. Do not touch aything or you will have a punnishment." Pein said.

"Before we go I need to see if everyone is here." Kohan said. She started to take attendance. She realized that Akira wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Akira?"

"She's sick." Kakuzu said. Kohan sighed.

"I'll go get her." Kohan said. She walked into the house that the daycare was and to Akira's bedroom. he knocked on the door.

"W-who is it?" Akira whispered. Kohan opened the door and noticed that Akira was curled up in her blankets on her bed. Kohan walked over to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kohan asked. Akira shook her head no. "Well, we're going shopping and we can't leave you here alone so you have to come along. I'm sorry."

"W-what if I get s-sick at the st-store?" Akira asked.

"Don't worry. I'll have a bag with me so that if you feel sick you can get sick in the bag. Ok?" Akira nodded. Kohan helped Akira get dressed and then they left.

"Akira, can you help me find the cookies?" Kohan asked. Akira nodded. Kohan smiled and carried Akira to the bread ilse(that's where all the bread items are). Akira pointed to some choclate chip cookies.

"You want those?" Kohan asked. Akira nodded. Kohan put Akira down and grabbed the cookies. She put the cookies into the basket that she was carrying.

"Kohan, do you know where the apples are?" Pein asked. He had Kyoko, Deidara, Natsuhime and Hidan. Kakuzu, Sasori and Tobi were somewhere in the store getting what they were supposed to.

"Go to the front and to your left. All the fruits are there and there should be apples." Kohan said, picking Akira up again.

"Thanks." Pein said. He went to where Kohan told him to.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After their day of shopping they all went back home. When they got there Akira ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet(EWWWW). Kohan walked to the bathroom and helped Akira clean up. Then all the little children went to bed.

"Finally they're aslee---" Pein couldn't finish because he herd a screem. Pein groaned. Kohan got up and walked to the room where the scream came from. It was Kyoko's room.

"SPIDER!!!!" she screamed.

"Where?" Kohan asked. Kyoko pointed to the wall. It was a pretty big spider but Kohan killed it then put in in the toilet and flushed it. "There. Now go to sleep."

"Thank you." kohnan nodded. Kyoko layed down and went to sleep. Kohan left the room and went back to pein and her room.


	3. What do I do now

What do I do now?

_**I Don't FUCKING own any of the Naruto characters!!!!**_

"Kisame, come play with me!" Itachi pleaded. All the kids were having a pool party.

"I-I can't swim..." Kisame said. Itachi just shrugged and jumped into the big pool and splashed Kisame who was now running around screaming something about water being bad or something along those lines.

"Akira, why don't you go play with the others?" Kohan said, trying to get Akira from off her arm. Akira shook her head no. "Why not?" Kohan questioned. Akira looked down.

"Akira, I'll play with you." Kakuzu said. Akira just hid behind Kohan.

"Go play for a while. Then you can stay with me for the rest of the time." Kohan said. Akira looked down while going to play with Kakuzu.

"You're like her mom. You'd be a great mother to her." Pein said. Kohan smiled.

"I know. But once in a while she should play with the others." Kohan said, snuggling close to Pein. Pein put his arms around Kohan.

"Kyoko, you look preety in your bathing suit." Natsuhime said.

"Thanks Hime-chan. you look preety too." Kyoko said.

"Akira-chan, do you like me?" Kakuzu asked Akira, who was sitting next to him. Akira blushed and looked down at her feet."

"I...I like--" She didn't finish her sentance because she ran away from the pool and puked.

"Akira!" Kakuzu shouted running to where Akira ran off to. He noticed that she was paler than ever and she passed out. He picked her up and carried her to Kohan.

"What happened?" Kohan asked sitting up and holding Akira in her arms.

"Sh-she ran and got sick then she fell asleep." Kakuzu said.

"Pein, watch the kids until I get back." Kohan said, taking Akira into the house. When she got into the house and into her bedroom she layed Akira on the bed and started to undress her. She noticed multiple bruises on her body and she was bleeding from certain cuts on her body. "S---." she cursed.

"Will she be ok?" Kakuzu asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah. All she needs is some rest and she'll be alright by tomorrow morning." Kohan said. Kakuzu looked really upset for not being able to help his friend.

**_Until next time!_**


End file.
